Gladion
|-|Gladion= |-|With Silvally= Summary Gladion is a former member of the Aether Foundation and the son of Lusamine. He originally lived in harmony with his family in Aether Paradise until he noted his mother's obsession with the Ultra Beasts. Realizing the Ultra Beasts would bring ruin to Alola should they be released, Gladion left the foundation and stole one of their Type: Nulls. He then set out to stop Lusamine and free his Type: Null from its mask while working as an enforcer of Team Skull. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C | '''Likely 7-B | At least 7-B | 7-A | High 7-A | At least 6-C | 4-B''' Name: Gladion Origin: Pokémon Gender: Male | Male for his Pokémon. Age: In his teens Classification: Pokémon Trainer, Former enforcer of Team Skull Powers and Abilities: Peak Human Physical Characteristics | Superhuman Physical Characteristics All, Flight, Air Manipulation Zubat. Darkness Manipulation, Illusion Creation Zorua | Same, plus Poison Manipulation Golbat. Sound Manipulation Zoroark | Same, plus Ice Manipulation, Metal Manipulation Weavile, Energy Manipulation Lucario. Plant Manipulation Zoroark | Same, plus the Ability to Break Reflective Barriers, Shadow Manipulation Weavile, Elemental Attack, Electricity Manipulation Porygon-Z, Telekinesis Lucario. Poison Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Water Manipulation on the Starter | Darkness Manipulation, Metal Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation Attack Potency: Street level | Likely City level (Vastly superior to Kahuna Hala, after him the player will fight Solo Wishiwashi) | At least City level+ (Stronger than before) | Mountain level (Comparable to Faba) | Large Mountain level (Slighty superior to Merged Lusamine team) | At least Island level (Comparable with the other Title Defense trainers) | Solar System level (Fought Nihilego, Type: Null was designed to destroy the Ultra Beasts and Silvally is stronger) Speed: Peak Human | Sub-Relativistic | Sub-Relativistic (Comparable to Guzma) | Sub-Relativistic | At least Sub-Relativistic (Faster than before) | Relativistic (Comparable to Ryuki) | Massively FTL+ (Kept pace with Nihilego) Lifting Strength: Athletic Human | Class 50 | At least Class 50 | Class 100 | Class 100 | At least Class G | At least Class G | Unknown Striking Strength: Street Class ''' | Likely '''City Class | At least''' City Class+''' | Mountain Class | Large Mountain Class | At least Island Class | Solar System Class Durability: Street level | Likely City level | At least City level+ | Mountain level | Large Mountain level | At least Island level | Solar System level Stamina: High | Very high for his Pokémon. | Very high Range: Standard melee range. | Standard melee range, hundreds of meters on the Pokémon and Move. | Standard melee range, hundreds of meters on the Pokémon and Move. | Standard melee range, tens of kilometers on the Pokémon and Move. | Standard melee range, tens of kilometers on the Pokémon and Move. | Standard melee range, tens of kilometers on the Pokémon and Move. | Standard melee range, tens of kilometers on the Pokémon and Move. | Standard melee range. Planetary with projectiles and abilities. Standard Equipment: Pokéballs | His Pokémon have "hold items". Intelligence: Above Average (Skilled Pokémon battler) Weaknesses: Normal human weakenesses. | Weak to certain types of attacks depending on the Pokémon. | Has its power restricted by the mask it wears as Type: Null. Vulnerable to martial arts based attacks. Vulnerable to a variety of attack types depending on its type as Silvally. Notable Attacks/Techniques: See here for a list of all of Gladion's Pokémon and all moves they can learn. Key: By Himself | Pokèmon Team (Route 5) | Pokémon Team (Aether House) | Pokémon Team (Aether Paradise) | Pokémon Team (Mount Lanakila) | Pokémon Team (Pokémon League) | With Type: Null/Silvally Pokémon Team Crobat.png|Crobat, The Bat Pokémon. 250px-461Weavile.png|Weavile, The Sharp Claw Pokémon. Porygon-z.png|Porygon-Z, The Virtual Pokémon. Classic Lucario.png|Lucario, The Aura Pokémon. Hold Item: Steelium Z 480px-571Zoroark.png|Zoroark, The Illusion Fox Pokémon. Hold Item: Darkinium Z (Replaces Weavile in Ultra Sun and Moon) 773Silvally.png|Silvally, Silvally The Synthetic Pokémon. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Pokemon Category:Pokemon Trainers Category:Nintendo Category:Humans Category:Flight Users Category:Poison Users Category:Ice Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Metal Users Category:Energy Users Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Soul Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Summoners Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Air Users Category:Illusionists Category:Sound Users Category:Plant Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Shadow Users Category:Element Users Category:Earth Users Category:Water Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5